Please! Wake up
by jareid90
Summary: A fluffy one shot. Farkle has had enough Maya, and Lucas so he calls in Riley.


Prompt-  
Please wake up I can't do this without you.

Riley had missed the school day due to being sick, and Farkle had been so worried he didn't even remember what they learned in chemistry. Then at lunch Maya, and Lucas who had been dating for about 6 months now started fighting about god knows what, But Farkle had never been happier to get out of the school for the day. On his way over to Riley's he stopped in a store grabbing a few cups of soup, Tissues, a bouquet of flowers, and a few dvd's. When he went up to the counter the lady smiled at him "You are a great boyfriend. She must be a lucky girl."

Farkle started to get the money out of his wallet as he stuttered. "oh..um..I mean it's for a girl, but shes just a friend" He handed the cashier the money then took his bag as she just smirked at him already knowing more then he did.

He quietly jumped through her window seeing she was fast asleep on the bed her poor little nose was all red. He thought it was really unfair how pretty she still looked even with a cold , and not wanting to wake her yet he went thorough her door to the living room. "Came to check on Riley?" Topanga asked not even questioning people coming out Riley's room "And i'm glad you here. Cory is out with Auggie, and I need to go do a few things at the office . I was dreading leaving her alone so my question is will you watch over her for me?"

"Farkle smiled , and started to unload the bag on the kitchen counter "Yes of course."

"Thank you Farkle I'll be back as soon as I can." As she went to grab her bag she saw the bouquet of purple flowers. "She is going to love those." Topanga knew her daughter was is safe hands as she left the apartment.

He kinda stared at the apartment door wondering why everyone kept saying weird stuff today. It was like the whole world was on a different page then him . Deciding just to blow it off, and stay focused he grabbed the flowers first, and a vase while walking to Riley's room. He opened the door softly trying to not wake her as he placed it on her night stand so it would be the first thing she saw.

That's when Lucas , and Maya came Farkle cringe he had enough of them already earlier.

"Why do you always have to be such a huckleberry?" Maya said in a hushed tone while glaring at Lucas. "I'm not a huckleberry just, because I thought it was dangerous for you to take a subway home by yourself after 10."

Lucas clearly frustrated while Farkle just took a seat on the edge of Riley's bed trying to act like he wasn't there. "No it was the way you said it Like I needed protection or something...just leave me alone I'm here to check on Riley" Lucas gets in front of her "I was coming to check on her first." Maya grabbed his shirt pulling him close "You are really getting on my nerves.." As they continued to fight Farkle was staring at Riley wondering how they hadn't woke her up yet. "would you two please calm down?" Farkle was now closer to Riley trying to stay as far from them as possible "Be quiet Farkle" they both said in unison making him cringe. Farkle not knowing what else to do shook Riley's sleeping body "I am so sorry Riley but please wake up I can't do this without you."

"hmmm?" Riley started to stir picking up on the commotion going on close by. When did Lucas, and Maya get in my room? And who is shaking me? Opening one sleepy eye she first saw Farkle his hands still on her shoulders making her smile.

"well yes we are dating...you asked me, and I said yes. What does that have to do with anything?!" Maya yelled loudly as Farkle started shaking Riley again.

"RILEY..Please...Wake up..I'm lost without you!" Farkle was desperate at this point so despite her cold he leaned down kissing Riley softly on the lips. He automatically got ready to be pushed off the bed or something when Riley actually kissed him back.

Farkle pulled away his eyes huge with confusion his heart racing harder then it had in years. One stupid kiss had thrown back into all the hard work he did to just seem like he loved her as a friend. Glancing behind him Maya, and Lucas were still to focused on each other so they had missed him which was kind of a relief. Maybe she is still dreaming he thought...Maybe she doesn't even know it was me she was kissing.

Riley was wide awake now, and had known what she did. She had discovered her feelings for Farkle a few months ago, but he had stopped showing signs he wanted her that way so she had just pushed it away just wanting him in her life. When he kissed her she just took then chance also she was a hopeless romantic, and it made her feel like the princess in all those books she read. Farkle was still turned away as she put her hand in his tugging it a bit.

He faced Riley after feeling the tug"Riley...I'm sorry I kissed you" He was lying, and he didn't even care if he caught a cold it was more then worth it.

Riley sat up her hair in a mess, her nose red, and she was in a pair of Purple cat Pajamas. "I'm not" Just in case Farkle didn't enjoy It as much as she did she played coy hiding her full excitement.

"Oh?" Half of him was shocked by this answer the other half was amazed by how damn cute she was right now.

Riley grabbed a tissue blowing her nose then placed it the basket next to her. "Yeah...I've been wanting to do that for awhile." She sighed. "I'm sorry I look horrible I planned to actually look pretty when I told you one day, but when you basically kissed me to bring me back to life you messed everything up."

"Riley you are beautiful all the time, and right now I just think you are even more cute then before." Farkle rubbed his thumb against her face. "Also you should of kissed me then it's not like I've loved you since the first grade, or that I find a reason to spend most of my time with you. That I brought you those flowers . That I actually hated class today, and a project in CHEMISTRY didn't even make me feel better! Also Maya, and Lucas have been fighting all day, and only thing I kept wishing is you were there to fix it..." Mid sentence it hit him hard as he swallowed a lump growing in his throat. "Riley I'm in love with you. You are the one who finally gave this tin man his heart ,and without you I'm just an empty shell. I want nothing more then the next time you are sick to come over, and nurse you back to help while we watch Star Wars or even a Romance if you want. I just want a chance to make you smile for the rest of my life."

"That was better then any dream I've had about you..." Riley sniffle a bit a huge smile on her face her cold mixed with her happy tears.

Oh...damn it I forgot the most important part" Farkle jumped over her then grabbed the flowers holding them out to her."Will you go out with me Riley Matthews?"

"You better say yes!" Maya said loudly

"I'm going to have to agree with my girlfriend...You better say yes Riley." Lucas's wrapped his arms around Maya, and pulled her against him cuddling her close. Riley, and Farkle had been so lost in there own little world they hadn't heard Maya, and Lucas had made up.

"Come on let's leave the love birds alone." Maya couldn't help, but smile at the two she was really happy they had finally figured it out.

"Be good you two." Lucas said before letting Maya go , and they both exited through the window.

"I had actually forgotten all about them..Which i've done a few times." Farkle blushed a bit then cleared his throat. " For example when your dad had to step in the middle after the mud ball fiasco. I really wanted to kiss you, and forgot we were in class until your dad got in the way of us."

"Funny enough That was the day I figured out how I felt about you..."Riley said quietly her eyes on the gorgeous flowers in his hands. Farkle was always the best guy friend to her, and Now she wanted nothing more then to see how amazing he would be as a boyfriend. Riley knew he was the one for her, and she had finally found her story.

"The woesss of Falling for a nerd...How ironic it happened in chemistry, but back to what I was saying. " He held out the flowers to Riley again. "Will you go out with me Riley matthews?, and If you say yes I will kiss you like the princess you are anytime you want"

Riley giggled making Farkle's whole face light up that was still his favorite sound in the whole world "Yes! but on one condition." Riley took the flowers then put them in the face before sitting back on her bed.

Farkle eyed her curiously not being able to wipe the smile from his face "Anything Mi'lady" He stood up to bow playfully.

" I am hungry...My tummy is growling would you go get your sickly girlfriend some soup" Riley gave him the cutest smile she could muster up. She also wanted a minute to girly squeal around her room without him watching.

Wow...He knew from this day on hearing that as well would always be one of his favorites things. Riley Matthews was his girlfriend after all this time. Farkle couldn't help, but laugh at her request as he leaned over taking all the features of her beautiful face before kissing her again softly. "I am one step ahead of you Darling. I actually bought soup when I got the flowers."

"Oh man...First princess kisses, Flowers, and SOUP! You might just already be the boyfriends of all boyfriends. I might just have to keep you." Riley kissed him back while being really happy she had been sick today.

Farkle fixed Riley's pillows his eyes never leaving hers. "Oh and I got movies. So after I finish your soup you can pick one, and I will cuddle you back to perfect health!"

"DEAL!" Riley said back loudly as she propped herself on the pillows Farkle had set up.

"Now don't you move Riley. You rest , and I will be right back" Farkle started to exit out the door.

Riley's whole face was flushed not being used to all this attention "Hey farkle?"

Farkle stopped turning his head towards her " Yes riley?"

" I love you Farkle." Riley bit her lip being nervous to say those words for the first time with that kind of meaning behind them.

"And I love you Riley" Farkle didn't know he could ever be this happy, but he knew with Riley as his girlfriend he could make it through anything for the rest of his life.

On the balcony where they couldn't be seen Lucas, and Maya high fived . "Told you it would work especially with him having to deal with us without Riley. " Maya sounded quite proud of herself that her planned had worked to drive Farkle into Riley's arms. "I never doubted you my Blonde beauty." Lucas intertwined his fingers with hers as they started to actually leave.


End file.
